


Nothing Is Worth Losing You

by motorcitydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being away from Dean allowed Sam & Cas to realize that they have more in common than they'd originally thought. Slight spoilers for 9x11. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Worth Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I don't write Supernatural very often, so please be gentle. I haven't written Sam very much at all, and I've never written Cas, so if they are slightly OOC, I apologize. I tried my hardest to make them accurate. I hope you enjoy._

Castiel’s brow furrowed as he took in what Sam was saying. How could Sam Winchester think that he was worthless or useless? Castiel knew that Sam had been struggling to find his place in the world for most of his adult life, and he had made many mistakes, but Castiel couldn’t fathom Sam’s thought process. It troubled him deeply to hear someone that he considered one of the strongest humans he’d ever met talk about himself in such a negative manner.

“Nothing is worth losing you. Sam, you’re pigheaded and sometimes…boorish, but you are important. You are important to Dean, and to me.” Castiel never took his eyes off of Sam’s as he spoke. He wanted Sam to understand that he was speaking the truth.

“You greatly underestimate your worth, Sam.”

Sam was stunned. To say that he and Cas had a complicated relationship was an understatement. Sam liked Cas, but he didn’t quite know how to act around him. For Dean, it seemed to come natural, but then again, Sam and Cas didn’t have a bond. Cas hadn’t pulled Sam out of hell and spent a year with him in purgatory. When the three of them were together, Sam felt awkward, like the third wheel. He’d had brief conversations with Cas, but they’d just never clicked the way that Dean and Cas had.

“I cannot judge you for the decisions you’ve made. Being human has taught me a great deal. I’ve learned so much, Sam. I’ve learned what remorse and guilt feel like, and what it means to apologize. To make amends for the mistakes and bad decisions you’ve made. I understand you, Sam. I understand how you feel now; I can relate.”

“Cas—“ Sam had no idea how he was meant to respond. He wanted to tell Cas that he appreciated the words, but he couldn’t get anything out. Instead, he simply stood up, faced the angel, and pulled him into his arms. Cas stood stiffly, unyielding and unresponsive. The hug felt nice; he enjoyed hugs, but Cas had never known how to respond to them. Dean had hugged him quite a few times, and Cas had always felt bad for just standing there.

“Now’s the part where you hug back,” Sam explained, trying to keep in mind that Cas wasn’t used to this. Cas complied, his hands resting on Sam’s back, and then he pulled away.

Neither man expected that they would bond when Dean bailed on them to work a hunt, but they had. It wasn’t a strong one, yet, but it was a start.


End file.
